1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a key code cutting device, more particularly to a key code cutting device that includes a key coding member for adjusting positions of a key blank in which the key blank is to be cut according to a code which defines a plurality of spacing each representing a distance between two adjacent cuts on the key blank.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates one type of key blank 1 that has a blade portion 102 of a sector-shaped cross-section. The blade portion 102 of the key blank 1 has a key groove defined by first and second grooved faces 104, 105. A plurality of indentations (not shown) are to be formed in the second grooved face 105 to make a key. Conventionally, a key code cutting device can only cut the blade portion 102 in two dimensions (indicated as X and Z directions in FIG. 1) to form the indentations. In order to make a more complex key, there is a need to provide a key code cutting device that is capable of cutting the blade portion 102 in more than two dimensions.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a key code cutting device that is capable of cutting the blade portion of the aforementioned key blank in more than two dimensions.
Accordingly, a key code cutting device of this invention comprises: a base; a milling tool mounted on the base and adapted to mill a key blank; a carriage mounted on the base and movable along a first transverse direction relative to the milling tool; a work table mounted on the carriage and movable toward and away from the milling tool along a second transverse direction relative to the milling tool, the first and second transverse directions being transverse to one another; a key holding member mounted on the work table and having opposite coaxial first and second clamp members which are aligned along the first transverse direction and which are adapted to hold opposite ends of the key blank, the first clamp member being turnable about an axis that extends through centers of the first and second clamp members; an urging member for urging the carriage to move in a direction from the second clamp member to the first clamp member along the first transverse direction; a key coding member mounted on the base and abutting adjustably against the carriage for adjusting positions of the carriage along the first transverse direction and thus cutting positions of the key blank where the key blank is to be cut by the milling tool; and a locking member mounted on the work table for locking the first clamp member against angular movement about the axis.